hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Capn Rin Scotts
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunger Games Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lenobia/Wiki Activity page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lenobia (Talk) 19:18, January 28, 2012 Tanks bunches! :D Okay so I get a message saying u couuld help? How do u no when character aporoved and how do u get to the actuall games? i joined an hour ago so.... lol but Please and Thank you!! Dekitah 01:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Sakura Runner i know what you mean about the organization, but for some reason, it wont let me hit the enter button and fix it. i will trie again, but i think this might be the best it will lemme do. ok i fixed it i copied and pasted it and pasted it back bit by bit becasue for some reason the enter button was making the page break in random places, might wanna look into that. so, anyway, her page is nice and neat now! and if i messed anything else up just tell me. The severus snape 03:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi! This is just a question about my character. I can be in district 12 right? Anastasia.Ressurector 22:17, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm just curious, do you need some help on this wiki? Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 22:05, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Wait a sec...YOU'RE LENO?! why did you change your name? Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 22:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for excepting my character! I, unfortunatly, am very new to the world of Wikia and have NO idea how to make my character page. A little help please? Upside-down 20:52, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Ahaha, I guess that was kind of obvious. ^-^; New problem. Everyone has this lovely side thing that has a picture and neatly organizes their information. I can't figure it out, I'm trying something called a template, but it's not like the other ones xD. I stink at this.Upside-down 23:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I've done all that but I want it to look like this person's -> http://hgrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dahlia_Tate :') I'm so technology impared xD Upside-down 23:42, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Ath, at your service! *salutes* Ma'am, your orders? Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 00:03, March 24, 2012 (UTC) why don't we use the chat? that'll be easier. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 00:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Topaz Weste You said I could be the escort of District 6 but there already is one. 16:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) i didn't know. 18:07, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Ummmm I'm not sure what you mean by "fix up my claim" because I'm not very smart when it comes to these things.... LOL Elaborate a lil plz? and thank you! Hey, I just wanted to inform you that I signed the approval app and made my history larger.. Could you approve my character now? Thanks :) EchoDarkness Hi! I need that video you offered. I'm not the best at... well anything. THANKS! GaleGaleGaleGaleGale!!!!! Katniss can HAVE Peeta. GALE IZ MINE!!!!!! (what? normal people are in love with fictional characters!) 23:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Its been a while Hello, it has been many a months. This is Cosmo Speaking if you at all remember me and I noticed that you are the sole surviving admin on this wiki. I would like to help in any way possible and would like to get this wiki roling as soon as possible CosmoW11 00:33, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Just noticed I just noticed something. With the new editor for comments and whatnot, it's hard to see the text in comments, cuz they're black just like the background. Is there anything that could possibly be done about it? ~ ~ ~ ~ Lotto 01:56, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Finally! Finished District 1 and District 2. Ten more to go. -.- Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 04:35, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm an idiot Sorry, I saw what I screwed up. I got it on source mode, so it shows up black for me. I'm an idiot, my bad. ~ ~ ~ ~ Lotto 06:02, March 26, 2012 (UTC)